Happy Tree Friends By:Doctor Who
Happy Tree Friends By: Doctor Who (abbreviated HTFDW without "by".) Is a spin-off of HTF.La story follows the adventures of a gallifrey be known as "The Doctor", however, we will continue two companions (see: Main Character). Main Characters ' The Doctor':The Doctor is a Time Lord , an extraterrestrial human appearance, which comes from the planet Gallifrey , and travels through time and space in his TARDIS gigantic ship internally or Time And Relative Dimension ( s ) in Space ( whose translation would time and Dimension (s ) Relative in Space). The Doctor explores the universe at random, or a specific place provided by a distress message , using his vast knowledge of science , technology and history ( from his perspective ) to avoid any crisis that happens in the story , unless it is a " fixed point in space- time. " The imprecise nature of his travels is initially attributed to the age and unreliability of the navigation system of the TARDIS. Anyway , in the episode The War Games 1969 Planet of the Dead , 2009 and the season finale of The Big Bang reveals that in fact the Doctor stole the TARDIS , possibly was not familiar with their systems even had the skill handle it correctly until his exile on Earth when the Time Lords wiped her memory. After his jucio and exile in the Land of the twentieth century, the doctor still visits other planets on missions from the Time Lords who piloted the TARDIS to precise locations for him . After the exile was lifted , the Doctor returns to his travels and shows greater ability to reach the proposed destination (though not always the case ) . In Journey's End, the Doctor explains that the reason was that the imprecise navigation TARDIS is designed to be operated by six drivers . Also in The Time of Angels , you discover that the Doctor pilots the TARDIS with activated brakes (hence its characteristic sound ) . The Doctor generally travels with one or more companions. Most of these voluntarily decide to travel with him , but others , particularly in the early years of the series, were accidental passengers. Clesta:Clesta is a blue winged-wolf with light blond hair. She loves to draw, and you can flip out. Sometimes, you may be shy and can organize things. According to his shirt, she likes cats. In fact, she owns four cats: Aries, Josie, Rosie, and Dunkin. His flip out of the state is known as Cleste .. He met the doctor in a dream in which he told her that one day she would go with because the need to save the universe from its villains daleks, cybermen, etc.. but she did not believe it until I get it and took her along with another person. Hopper:Hopper is a rockhopper penguin with a black back and white chest, while having yellow head feathers. He is very crabby, and will do anything to stop other HTF's from coming near him. He is friends with Crabby and Goof and Crabby, but certainly not with Party Freak. He seems to hate Goof, but won't help the poor chained crab. Villains Characters Daleks:Daleks are an extraterrestrial race of cyborgs created by the scientist Davros during the final years of a thousand-year war against the Thals. He genetically modified his race (known as the Kaleds), and integrated them with a tank-like, robotic, mechanical shell. His final modification was to remove their ability to feel pity, compassion, or remorse. The Daleks soon came to view themselves as the supreme race in the universe and began a conquest of universal domination and extermination. Various storylines portray them as having had every emotion removed except hate, leaving them with a desire to purge the Universe of all non-Dalek life. Collectively they are the greatest enemies of the series' protagonist, the Time Lord known as the Doctor. During a conflict with the Time Lords, the Daleks were almost completely killed off. This took place off-screen between the 1996 television movie and the 2005 revived series, and was depicted in the 50th anniversary special "The Day of the Doctor". Their defeat was a plot point in several episodes. They are popularly known for their catchphrase "Exterminate!" and are a well-recognised reference in British popular culture. Cybermen:The Cybermen are a fictional race of cyborgs who are amongst the most persistent enemies of the Doctor in the British science fiction television program, Doctor Who. Cybermen were originally an organic whole humanoid species originating from the planet Earth twin husks began to implement the increasingly artificial parts into their bodies as a means of self-preservation. This led to the race becoming coldly logical and calculating, with every emotion erased from their minds. The Master:The Master is a recurring antagonist in the British television science fiction series Doctor Who and the wide range of associated spin -off works. He is an alien renegade Time Lord and the archenemy of the hero title doctor. Teacher has been played by several actors from the introduction of the character in 1971 , explained in the program as a result of feedback, a biological attribute that allows Time Lords to survive fatal injuries . The Master was played by Roger Delgado from the first appearance of the character in 1971 to the actor's death in 1973. Peter Pratt and Geoffrey Beevers played a physically decayed version of the Time Lord before Anthony Ainley assumed the part in 1981 until the series cancellation in 1989. In the 1996 TV movie , the character was briefly played by Gordon Tipple and then Eric Roberts. After the revival series in 2005 , Derek Jacobi provided the reintroduction character before handing the paper to John Simm . (Add one Villains Characters.) Category:HTFDW Category:Under Construction